


summer days drifting away

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Beach Days, F/F, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, Relationship Goals, Social Media, Summer, Summer Love, They are so cute, Useless Lesbians, Yuri, adventures in summer, cute stuff, gays being gay, like major fluff, luvia, outdoor cinemas, pools, sleeping on trampolines, teenagers in love, tik tok lmfaoooo, waterparks, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Lucy wants this Summer to be unforgettable; and what’s more unforgettable than falling in love with your best friend?As Lucy and Juvia take each day as it comes, they end up having more fun than they could imagine. From waterparks to outdoor cinemas, they fall in deeper every day.By the time it’s all over, will they still be just friends, or will their feelings for one another make themselves known?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	1. girls in bikinis (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya lovelies! i hope you’re staying safe! i’m writing this mostly because i’m really gay and also because it’s super hot outside but because of covid-19 i am stuck inside. 
> 
> stay home and stay safe!

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open as the sun infiltrated her bedroom. She put up her hands to cover her eyes from the offending rays of light and face planted on her pillow with a hidden smile.

Today would be the start of the best summer of her life.

With glee, she reached out across her white sheets and grabbed her phone off her bedside table. Her smile increased when she saw she had a message from her favourite girl, Juvia.

_qt <3: good morning, i hope u slept well _

Lucy chuckled when she saw it was sent at 7:30am; Juvia had always been an early riser. Her heart fluttered a bit at the precious text, she was ecstatic that the bluenette made a point to message her when she woke up.

Her mood dampened quickly however, as she realised they were supposed to be best friends. Nothing more. 

Lucy had come out as a lesbian just a short year ago, but luckily everyone was accepting of her. Her father was a bit strange about it, but he soon got over himself and embraced his only daughter with open arms.

The blonde rubbed her eyes sleepily and typed back a reply as she shuffled into her slippers. 

_you: morning juv <3_

She swiftly inserted the charger into her phone and left it as she went to go eat breakfast. Despite her slight change in mood earlier, she could feel her giddiness returning.

Her father was already seated in their living room, the news on and a mug filled with coffee in his hands. His eyes turned towards the stairs she was walking down, “Good morning, Lucy,”

”Morning, Dad!” His eyebrow raised at her chipper greeting.

She ignored his confusion and continued into the kitchen, effortlessly pouring herself a bowl of cereal. It was gone pretty quickly though, mornings made her the hungriest. But, breakfast is the most important part of the day, she supposed.

After washing her bowl up, the blonde scurried upstairs back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Her phone beeped with a notification and she smiled again, seeing that it was Juvia. 

_qt <3: are u ready for today?_

Lucy excitedly sent her reply.

_you: i have never been more ready in my life! i’m gonna msg the group chat_

She exited hers and Juvia’s chat and went on to their friendship group’s chat.

**_fairies chat <3_ **

_you: morning guys! we all still on for beach day today?_

_mira: yessss, i’m already ready o-o_

_erza: i have been ready since seven_

_you: jeez erza_

_erza: what? i’m a prepared woman_

_levy: prepared is one way to put it. i’m so excited_

_qt <3: i’ll be picking you all up in an hour so be ready ;) _

_you: i sure will be_

Lucy placed her phone back on the bedside table and began to get ready with the hour she had left. The blonde didn’t have much to do considering it was a beach day and all she had to really do was show up with a bikini and a towel.

She put on her favourite bikini; it was a simple white one with a triangle bra and skimpy bottoms. There were golden crescent moons and stars adorned on the bikini, and that was what made Lucy love it so much.

Over the top of her bikini, she threw on a pair of light blue distressed denim shorts, they were high-waisted and honestly a little bit too short but Lucy didn’t mind. She put on a white oversized shirt on but decided to keep it unbuttoned and tucked a little bit of the front in to her shorts.

Noting that she had around a half hour until Juvia arrived, Lucy quickly grabbed her tote bag from her door handle and shoved all the things she would need for the day, most importantly her wallet full of her money. 

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl. She thought she looked great! 

Her long blonde hair was left down for now, cascading past her shoulders and onto her back. Although, there was a hair tie on her wrist just in case.

Sunglasses sat upon her head cutely and her skin had a summery glow to it. 

Her attention was brought to her phone by a call from Juvia. She quickly answered and put the phone to her ear. “Hey, Juv. You here?”

”Yup, I’m right outside.”

”Alright, I’m just coming!” The blonde hung up and hurriedly rushed down the stairs with her bag hanging on her shoulder. 

She slipped her white flip flops on and grabbed her keys as she knew her father would be at work when she returned. She shouted a goodbye to him as she left the house.

Juvia was waiting in her car with the window rolled down and a large grin on her face.

”Hiya,” Lucy greeted as she hopped in the front seat. 

“Luce, what’s up?” Juvia said as she started the car.

“It already feels like this is going to be a great summer, don’t cha think?”

”I know what you mean,” Juvia said softly, “Today is just the beginning,” she laughed and Lucy joined with her.

”Who are we picking up next?”

”Mira,”

”She lives like ten minutes away from my house, doesn’t she?”

”Yep. Do you wanna put the radio on or use the aux?”

”How could I ever pass up on using the aux?” Lucy joked. “Although, sorry to disappoint, there’s not gonna be any emo music.”

Juvia groaned, “Oh, shut up, Luce. That’s not all I listen to, y’know.” The blonde snickered.

”Sure...”

Lucy shuffled her spotify playlist labelled ‘summer’ and her face exploded in a smile when one of the best songs on the playlist came on.

She squealed and when Juvia realised what the song was she did too. “I love this song!”

Lucy began to sing to it as the chorus began, “You’re over my head, I’m outta my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time!”

Juvia joined, “One of a kind! Living in a world gone plastic, baby you’re so classic!”

The two cackled together in the car and sung the song together all the way to Mira’s house.

Lucy couldn’t help but feel utter contentment and pure joy in her heart at that moment.

* * *

Around half an hour later, all the ladies were in the car and there was not one space that was empty. 

“How come Lu always gets to ride shotgun?!” Levy whined, as she was stuck in the between Erza and Mira.

Juvia laughed, “Because she’s my favourite,”

”Not my fault you’re so small that you have to go in the middle,” Lucy teased. 

“Are we almost there?” Mira asked with excitement plastered on her face.

”Yep. In fact, we’re pretty much there,” Juvia said.

Cheers erupted in the car and everyone laughed. Juvia began parking right in front of the beach. 

The beach was pretty full up considering it was the first day of summer, Juvia was lucky she got such a good space. 

The second Lucy got out of the car, she smiled as the warmth hit her immediately. She let out a deep breath as she quickly took off her flip flops and ran on to the sand with a laugh. She twirled around happily, indulging in the way the hot sand enveloped her feet. 

The blonde was oblivious to a woman who was watching her with a fluttering in her heart and a softness in her eyes. 


	2. girls in bikinis (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to another chapter! i hope u enjoy :)
> 
> this chapter contains: luvia fluff, underwater shenanigans & homophobes >:(

The girls all settled down in an empty spot on the beach, their towels all lined up neatly next to each other. Of course, Lucy and Juvia were next to each other.

”It’s so warm,” Lucy said with a smile, “I can’t believe it’s finally summer!”

Levy giggled, “You’ve been going on about it since the start of the year, Lu,” Everyone laughed including Lucy.

”I can’t help it,” she pouted and began to strip her clothes off until she was just in her bikini. Juvia watched her carefully as she undressed, her eyes not wavering for a second.

”Cute bikini, Luce.” She complimented.

”Thanks! You have to show me yours now,” Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly and the bluenette rolled her eyes and took off her simple outfit. 

Juvia’s bikini was a similar shade of blue to her hair, it had high waisted bottoms and a bandeau for the top. 

“You look amazing, Juv!” And she meant it. She looked perfect. Juvia blushed a little. Lucy laughed at her shyness, “Do you mind helping me put on sunscreen?”

Juvia gulped as she realised the task ahead would be incredibly tempting. “Sure.”

Lucy handed her the bottle and sat in front of her, then Juvia began to apply the white substance. 

Lucy shivered a bit at the skin to skin contact and bit her lip nervously as the other girl gently massaged it into her back. 

When Juvia finished, she awkwardly coughed and told her it was all done. Lucy turned to look at her with a blinding smile to thank her and plopped herself back onto her own towel.

Her brown eyes closed and she relished in the way the heat felt on her skin. She decided it was time to get her tan on! 

Determined to get golden skin, she stayed on her towel as Levy, Mira and Erza ran off towards the sea. It made her smile when she realised Juvia was still next to her, enjoying the sun as well.

While she was sunbathing, it gave her mind the time to think. Mostly about Juvia. She didn’t understand if she had feelings for her or if she was mistaking friendship for something else. To be honest, Lucy could see herself being with Juvia happily, but it would be a huge risk to their friendship. It would certainly make things awkward and she didn’t want that at all. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shuffle next to her and one of her eyes cracked open to see Juvia with two smoothies in her hand. 

Juvia smiled as she handed Lucy one of them, “Aw, Juv. For little old me?” she joked.

”Of course, your highness, strawberry flavour obviously.” She winked and Lucy laughed as she took a sip. 

“This is really good,” she hummed, “Thank you.” There was a gentleness behind her eyes and smile and Juvia felt her heart squeeze.

The two talked for around an hour and the three girls who were previously playing in the sea made their way back, hair wet and sand stuck to their feet. 

“The water is so nice!” Mira gushed. 

“Agreed. You two must experience the refreshing qualities of the sea!” Erza said a bit too seriously, she clearly had enjoyed it a lot.

Lucy laughed and looked at Juvia, “What do ya say?” 

”Why not?” Juvia said as Lucy stood up and held out her had. She took it and the blonde began running towards the sea.

The sand was warm beneath their feet, and they both laughed as they ran across hand in hand. Lucy yelped as her feet first touched the water.

”It’s cold!” 

“Don’t be a baby,” Juvia teased, as she walked effortlessly into the blue ocean. Lucy gaped at her.

”How are you doing that?!” 

“Come on, it’s not that cold! Just walk in slowly,” 

Lucy took a deep breath and a step forward, “That’s it!” Juvia encouraged, “A few more steps, you can do it.” 

She walker a little further with a squeal until she finally managed to reach Juvia. The water was up to their chest and Lucy was giggling shakily at the coldness. 

“See, it wasn’t that hard was it?” Juvia asked softly with a smile.

”You know what we have to do now, right?” Lucy asked with a grin. 

“And what would that be?”

”We gotta go underwater.”

”Seriously?” Juvia groaned.

”Yep. Okay, three,” the two began to get ready to go under, “two, one.” They sucked in a breath and dunked themselves underneath the calm waves.

Lucy took hold of Juvia’s hand as she opened her eyes to see the bluenette with her cheeks puffed out like her. She laughed and bubbles came out of her mouth, Lucy immediately rose to the surface half spluttering and half laughing. 

Juvia arose shortly after, “Are you okay?” she giggled. 

“Just fine!” Lucy replied with a slight cough. “I shoulda known better than to laugh underwater.”

”Yeah,” she agreed, “You should have.” 

Lucy looked at Juvia with a mischievous smile, “Again?” 

Juvia rolled her eyes, “Again.”

And so they continued their underwater adventures.

* * *

The day flew by quickly, and before they knew the sun was setting.

Lucy had now shoved her blonde hair into a messy bun that sat on her head, her bangs framing her face. She had her white shirt on over her bikini. 

The other girls had gotten a lift from Mira’s older brother, Elfman, but Juvia and Lucy decided to stay for a bit longer.

Lucy was chatting mindlessly with Juvia, who’s hair was still prettily flowing over her shoulders but now a little wavier because of the sea.

The two sat in the boot of Juvia’s car talking about their fond memories together. They were interrupted by a shirtless blonde boy with an arrogant smirk and spiky hair.

”Hey, Blondie,” Lucy tilted her head at the boy, a little confused at why he was there.

”Um, hi?”

”Can I have your number? I’m hot, you’re hot, we’re a perfect match.” He winked at her and Lucy felt disgust grace her features. 

“Sorry, no.” She tried to be polite but obviously the blonde boy wasn’t willing to give up so easily.

”And why not?” 

”Because I don’t want to?” Her voice had an edge to it. “I’m not into boys.” She clarified and his eyes went wide, then he cackled.

”There’s no way that _you’re_ a lesbian. I bet you just haven’t found the right man,” he huskily said as he leaned in closer to her. 

Juvia could feel her anger rising, she pushed him back a little, “Hey, back off. She said no,” 

The boy looked amused, “Aw, is this your girlfriend? She’s not bad looking either. Mind giving me a show?”

That was the last straw, “Fuck off!” she snapped. He looked a little taken aback. “I’m serious,” she seethed, “If you don’t turn your ugly ass around right now, I have a little friend in the police force who wouldn’t hesitate for a second to arrest you for harassment, jerk.”

She didn’t know anyone in the police force at all but she hoped he wouldn’t call her bluff.

He grit his teeth, “Fine.” And then he walked off. 

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief and Juvia put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly and Lucy nodded.

”Yeah, I’m good, I think. That sucked, though.” She laughed dryly and Juvia frowned.

”Why don’t I drop you off back home, huh?” Lucy nodded silently and they closed the door to the boot and took their seats in the front of the car.

The first few minutes were quiet as Lucy stared out the window, the previous incident obviously affecting her more than she cares to admit.

”I...” Juvia started, “I’m sorry that you have to deal with people like that. I honestly am.” She put her pale hand on the blonde’s thigh and traced some letters to try to comfort her.

”I’m sorry too. For being such a downer at the end of such a fun day,”

”Don’t be silly, Luce. Anyone would feel like that after an encounter like that.”

It was silent again until Lucy started to speak, “Sometimes...” she trailed off and looked down at her hands, “...sometimes I kinda wish I was straight. I know I shouldn’t but there’d be no homophobic comments and no friends drifting away because they think you’re going to develop a crush on them.” Her voice was frustrated.

”Are you referring to Lisanna?” Juvia asked gently.

”Mhm. I miss her sometimes, I can’t believe she ditched me because I came out.”

”Lisanna doesn’t deserve to have you as a friend. Not if she doesn’t embrace who you are. Lucy, don’t ever be apologetic about not being straight, okay? I love you as you are and so should everyone else.”

Lucy felt a few tears bubble up in her eyes and she took Juvia’s hand and squeezed tightly in response. 

“Be who you want to be, Luce. Don’t let anyone tell you what you should do and be,” and then to lighten the mood she joked, “especially not fuckers like Lisanna.”

The two laughed and the atmosphere felt lighter now. Lucy always appreciated Juvia’s ability to do that.

Soon, Juvia arrived at her house and pulled up in the drive. “I guess this is goodbye,” Lucy said.

”I guess it is,” Juvia responded. The blonde leaned in for a hug (albeit an awkward one considering they were in a car) and she smiled, “Text me.”

The bluenette nodded and watched as she skipped up to her door and unlocked it, and then disappeared into the house with one last wave.

She reversed out the driveway and put her ‘love songs’ spotify playlist on shuffle, and with a giddy grin drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and a review!


	3. fairy lights

Lucy adjusted her phone at the bottom of her bed, so that the camera was facing towards her so that Juvia had a clear view of her.

Despite it being one in the morning, they were still video chatting as they had done many times this past week. It had almost become a normal occurrence.

”So, you’re telling me, big scary Gajeel has a soft spot for Levy?” The blonde asked incredulously and the woman on the other end laughed.

”Apparently so. They would be cute together, don’t you think?”

”Oh, for sure. The height difference is crazy,” 

“I didn’t even think about that, but you’re right.” Juvia admitted and Lucy just laughed.

”You know,” Lucy started as she hugged her pillow, “It makes me want a girlfriend.” She pouted at the camera.

”I know what you mean,” Juvia replied softly. 

Lucy smiled at her through the phone, “Have you...” the blonde stopped, rethinking whether it would be a good idea to ask this question, “Have you ever wanted to get with a girl before?”

The question obviously shocked Juvia as she sort of had her mouth open in surprise and she didn’t say anything. Lucy bit her lip nervously, “I was just curious...not like I care either way, right?” she tried to laugh it off but Juvia still didn’t know what to say.

Lucy anxiously rambled, “Ahh, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything... Uhm, you know what? I’m kinda tired,” she faked a yawn, “I’m gonna go to sleep now, bye!” She hurriedly ended the call and slammed her face onto her pillow and groaned.

Why was she like this? 

A ping came her phone and she begrudgingly looked at it and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

_qt <3: the answer is yes _

“Oh my god...” Lucy said, “What do I do with this information?” she asked to herself. 

The blonde lay down staring at the ceiling, with her thoughts swirling around in her head aimlessly. Does this mean she has a chance? Her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t want to her her hopes up; just because she said she had wanted to get with a girl doesn’t mean she still does.

Another ping came from her phone.

_qt <3: looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, sleep tight :) _

Lucy smiled brightly at the screen and held ina squeal. She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes, letting herself think about how soft Juvia’s lips would taste.

Eventually, she drifted off, Juvia lingering on her mind.

* * *

Lucy spent her day messaging Juvia and waiting in anticipation for the evening to arrive. 

When the time came she dressed in her light blue mom jeans with a cute white lacy bralette. It was warm outside despite it being dark but she hoped it would stay that way.

Juvia was coming to pick her up in a minute, so she put her phone and purse in her pockets and went downstairs to put on her shoes.

Her father was doing another late shift so he wasn’t here to disapprove of her skimpy top - she wouldn’t have listened to him anyway.

Lucy put on her white sneakers and smiled when she got a call from Juvia on her phone, she answered while she opened the door.

”Hi, Juv.” She laughed as she saw the bluenette in front of her in her car, window rolled down. 

“Bye, Lucy.” She hung up and Lucy fakes mock hurt as she climbed in the front seat. “How you doing?” she asked as she started the car.

”I’m good,” Lucy replied, “you?”

”Perfect,” she beamed, “we have around forty five minutes to spare so I wondered if you wanna grab some food before so we can take it with us?”

”Ooh, yeah! That sounds great,”

”I’ve already got snacks in the backseat,” Lucy looked behind her she sure enough there were bags of popcorn, chocolates and other confectionery.

Lucy frowned, “Did you pay for that all on your own? I’ll reimburse you,” Juvia just laughed.

”No, it’s fine, I promise,” Lucy was still hesitant, “I’m serious, Luce.”

”Fine. But I dibs paying for our food,”

”Alright, that’s fair.” Lucy smiled at her tiny victory, “Where’d you wanna go for food?” Juvia asked.

Lucy put her finger to her chin in thought, “I’m honestly not too sure,” 

“I don’t mind wherever so the burden of choosing falls into you,” Juvia laughed and Lucy just rolled her eyes half heartedly.

“Um, how about just a classic McDonalds?”

”Can’t go wrong with McDonalds,” Juvia agreed as she rounded a corner.

After a few songs (to which they shamelessly sung their hearts out to) they arrived at the drive thru of McDonalds.

”What do you want?” Juvia asked as they waited in line.

”Hmm, I think I’ll just have a some chicken nuggets and fries please.” She said and Juvia nodded, “Oh, and a strawberry milkshake!”

Juvia laughed, “Of course,” they went through the drive thru quickly and with their food now in hand it was time to go to the main event.

Ten minutes later and Juvia was parking in the cute little park. Many other cars were already there but they managed to get pretty close to the projector.

They hopped out of the car and before Lucy could open the boot, Juvia stopped her.

”Close your eyes,” she said and Lucy raised her eyebrow but did as told. 

The bluenette opened the boot that she had prepared earlier in the day, and quickly switched on the fairy lights that were scattered above the seats. She grabbed the snacks and the McDonalds and plopped it in the middle and gently grabbed Lucy’s hand.

”You can open them now,” 

Lucy’s eyes opened and her heart soared as she saw the boot. It was decorated with blankets and pillows with beautiful lights twinkling around. It looked perfect among the dark night.

“Oh my god, Juv!” she exclaimed and jumped into the bluenettes arms. “This is amazing,” she nuzzled into the crook of her neck and Juvia just smiled and returned the hug.

”I thought you’d appreciate it,” she said shyly.

”I really do,” Lucy said warmly, “let’s get ready, the movie’s gonna start soon.” 

Lucy giggled as she climbed in the mess of blankets, she got herself comfy and began to munch on her food as the projector in front of them began to play Frozen.

Sometime during the movie, the blonde had moved closer to Juvia and snuggled into her for some warmth; the night hadn’t stayed as warm as she’d hoped.

Their hands were entwined as they comfily watched the Disney film.

”I love this movie,” Lucy whispered as she looked up to Juvia, “Elsa is totally a lesbian.” Juvia snickered.

”Definitely.” 

Lucy gently drew circles with her thumb on Juvia’s hand, and throughout the movie her eyes kept flickering to the gorgeous woman.

The way the lights reflected on her pale skin made her look angelic, and her deep blue eyes were full of emotion as she watched the movie. Her blue locks were held in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face perfectly. And occasionally, when something intense was happening on screen, she would cutely capture her bottom lip with her teeth nervously. 

Lucy was so entranced by her.

As the ending credits rolled on the screen, Lucy couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she moved away from Juvia. The warmth she provides disappeared quickly and she missed it.

”Lucy, you must be freezing in that,” Juvia said with a worried tone, “here take this.” She took off the light blue hoodie she had on, it had an imprint of waves on the front, and handed it to her.

”Are you sure? Won’t you be cold?” Lucy asked but Juvia just shook her head.

The smell of Juvia enveloped her immediately upon putting on the hoodie and it made Lucy feel fuzzy inside.

Carefully, the blonde stepped out of the boot, her shoes crunching on the ground. “Do you need help cleaning up?” she asked sincerely.

”Oh, no, don’t worry about it, love.” The pet name honestly hadn’t meant to leave her lips but it had, and now she felt incredible embarrassment.

Lucy just smiled back at her brightly, not a care in the world, and trotted to the front of the car to get in.

Juvia shook her head, hoping she hadn’t ruined anything, and continued to put all their wrappers and packaging into the bin that was near their car. 

After finishing that, Juvia got into the driver’s seat, feeling nervous about what she was supposed to say after that ‘love’ stunt.

”Hi,” Lucy said softly, sleepiness laced into her voice. 

“Hello,” she could tell her voice was slightly uptight but she didn’t know how to fix it, “Um, you seem tired. You can take a nap on the journey back, I’ll wake you up when I get to yours.”

”Thank you,” she closed her eyes and could feel sleep pulling her in, “I like it when you call me that...” she whispered before she let herself succumb to the whispers of sleep.

Juvia smiled fondly at the girl curled up in the passenger seat and drove in silence the entire way as to not disturb her peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to go to an outdoor cinema :( 
> 
> please leave a kudos and a review!


	4. impromptu sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m writing these chapters like it’s nothing lol i seem to have a lot of inspiration now that i’m in quarantine. i hope you’re all staying safe <3

Juvia pulled into the driveway of Lucy’s house and hesitantly looked at the blonde’s sleeping form. She felt so bad waking her up. 

Her hand reached out to nudge Lucy, and when she still didn’t wake up, she shook her a little more.

Lucy’s eyes opened and she cutely went to tiredly rub them with her hands. “Am I home?” 

Juvia felt herself die inside at the positively adorable tired voice of Lucy. “Yep, you slept the whole way,”

Lucy looked down at her hands, “Um, Juvia...”

”Hm?”

”...I don’t wanna be alone tonight...” Lucy’s eyes flickered up to meet Juvia’s and the bluenette frowned at the sadness swirling in her mocha eyes.

”Would...would you stay over tonight?” 

Juvia gasped a little, and then she felt her features soften at the sight of Lucy looking so lost, she reached out her hand to caress the blonde’s face, “Of course, you don’t have to worry about being alone.”

Her answer clearly brightened up Lucy a little, “Thank you. I know it’s silly but I’m still a little shaken up from earlier,” 

“Hey, it’s not silly. What’s silly is that we’re still in my car and not sleeping,” Juvia yawned. It was pretty late after all. 

Lucy giggled a little and they both left the car. Juvia stood behind her as she unlocked her door and gestured for Juvia to enter, so she did. 

It was dark inside the house, so Lucy put the flashlight on her phone to guide the two upstairs into her room. Lucy took Juvia’s hand as she led them up the stairs.

They found their way to the room, Juvia laughing slightly. Lucy switched the light on and they could see fully once again.

Juvia took in how pretty Lucy looked despite it being the early hours of the morning.

Lucy began to undress and Juvia’s eyes widened as she did it with no hesitation.

Soon enough, Lucy was in her bralette and a pair of lacy white panties; Juvia drunk in the sight with her eyes. She watched as the blonde walked over to her drawers and pulled out some plain black cotton shorts and a bright pink tank top and handed them to Juvia.

”Here, you can wear these to bed,” she smiled, “if you feel more comfortable in your underwear then that’s fine too or want a different pair of pyjamas then you can look through my draw.” 

Juvia tried to calm her erratic heart beat and just nodded to her. She undressed herself and put on the shorts. They fit well, albeit a little revealing. She hesitated as she took off her shirt, does she keep the bra on? It’s too uncomfortable to sleep in, so she would have to remove it. 

She took a deep breath and faced away from Lucy’s like of vision so she would only be able to see her back. Juvia unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor as she slipped into the pink tank top. 

When she turned back around, Lucy had Juvia’s hoodie on with nothing else except her panties. The bluenette fought a blush desperately. 

“Which side?” Juvia stared at her blankly.

”Huh?”

”Of the bed,” Lucy laughed and Juvia shook her head in embarrassment.

”I don’t mind,” and she really didn’t.

”I’ll go by the wall then,” Lucy winked and then crawled into her double bed. “Will you turn the light off before you come to bed?”

Juvia nodded and walked across the room to flip off the switch. Darkness immediately blinded her vision and she cautiously walked towards what she was hoping was the bed.

However, when she was right near the bed, her foot tripped on something on the floor, and she flew onto the bed with a yelp.

Juvia landed right on top of Lucy.

She could make out her features in the dark slightly, enough to know she was just as surprised.

The two stared at each other for who knows how long in complete silence until Lucy began to laugh.

”You...” she wheezed, “You fell...” she clutched her stomach in laughter and Juvia could feel a smile growing on her own face as she plopped down next to Lucy.

”I cannot believe you are laughing at me right now, Lucy Heartfilia.” But she couldn’t help the laughter that was also clawing at her throat.

Lucy and Juvia shared laughter in the darkness for some time, until it died down back in to silence.

Juvia lay on her back staring at the ceiling, as Lucy was turned with her back facing her. The blonde’s calm breathing was the only thing that could be heard and Juvia assumed she was already asleep. 

She smiled at the blonde head of hair next to her and with confidence knowing she wasn’t awake she reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Her hair was so soft; Juvia couldn’t get enough. She continued to run her hands through Lucy’s hair gently, careful as to not wake her up.

Juvia’s eyelids eventually began to feel heavy and she retracted her hand from Lucy’s hair. She left her hand dangling in front of her as she turned around, now facing Lucy’s back fully.

Her eyes closed and she let dreams take her away.

What she didn’t know was that after she fell asleep, Lucy turned around to face her (having been awake the whole time) and took Juvia’s hand in her own.

Hand in hand they slept peacefully.

* * *

Morning came quickly and Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She still felt a little fuzzy from sleep. 

Her brown eyes widened when she Juvia sleeping soundly next to her, hand still entwined with Lucy’s.

Lucy felt her breath escape her.

She looked so beautiful. Blue hair decorated the pillows; acting almost like a halo to Juvia. The sun from the window shone onto her porcelain skin and her face was just so serene.

Lucy internally groaned. She was screwed.

A few moments later, a shuffle came from beside Lucy and she looked over to see Juvia sitting up in the bed, looking slightly dazed. However, their hands were still connected and that made Lucy’s heart melt.

With her free hand, Juvia ran her hands through her messy hair and then gave a tired smile, “Good morning,”

”Morning!” Lucy replied brightly, not even feeling the effects of tiredness. “It’s...” Lucy turned on her phone for the time, “ten in the morning.”

”Really?” Juvia asked with an open mouth, “That might be the latest I’ve ever woken up,” she replied sheepishly.

”Can’t relate,” Lucy laughed and she (with great sadness) let go of Juvia’s hand as she crawled across the bed to stand up on the floor.

Lucy went over to her mirror and whined the second she saw herself, “I have major bed head,” 

She tried to smooth out the blonde locks that were sticking up every which way whilst Juvia just watched with amusement.

”Are you hungry?” she asked and just as Juvia was about to reply her stomach answered for her.

She blushed as Lucy giggled at her, “I guess that’s a yes. Come on,”

Juvia arose from the bed and stretched her arms in the air and followed Lucy out the door. They ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Dad?” Lucy called out but there was no reply, “I guess he’s already left for work.” 

Juvia sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar comfortably, having been here many times before .

”Okay so we have,” she opened the cupboard to reveal a few cereal boxes, “cereal,”

She then opened another one which revealed a few spreads, “these to go on toast,” and then she turned to look at the bluenette, “or if you want we can make pancakes!” She smiled.

”Um, what are you having?” she asked shyly.

”Pancakes, I think,” 

“I’ll just have the same then,” Juvia smiled and Lucy nodded.

Lucy retrieved everything needed to make the pancakes and they spent the rest of the morning clumsily flipping pancakes and laughing.

Lucy couldn’t help but think this is how she would like to spend all her mornings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
